So It's Christmas
by MaSSama
Summary: No solo Santa Claus nos puede dar felicidad A veces alguien mucho más cercano le puede ayudar con el trabajo.Navidad postKingdom Hearts II. Shonen Ai Yaoi. RikuSora


Que?? Que ya paso el 24 y el 25 de diciembre?! Demonios!! Pero, aun así, debo de poner algo alusivo a la época!!

Primero, Advertencias!!:

Fluff con azúcar y caramelo incluido!!

Y, aun mas importante; Shonen ai, Yaoi, y parecidos!! Si no les gusta eso, y creen que eso agrede sus gustos, mejor huyan ahora; Presionen "atrás" en su navegador hasta que encuentren algo que les guste; o como ultima opción, presionen Alt.+F4.

Ahora no digan que no les avise!! Nada de quejas por que leyeron algo que no querían.

RikuSora Para todo el que guste!!

So It's Christmas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hey!! Miren acá muchachos!!... Miren esto!!... Ah!! Acá hay galletas!!

-Espera Soraaaaa!! No te alcanzaremos si vas tan rápido de un lado a otro!- Le grito la chica castaña a su hiperactivo amigo que corría por la plaza de su pueblo de tienda en tienda, emocionándose cada vez mas con cada cosa que sus alegres ojos azules veían.

-La época lo emociona bastante…- Un chico bastante alto para su edad no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo comportarse cual niño en navidad. El no era una persona que se alegrara con facilidad, pero el ver a Sora tan contento… casi podía contagiarle el tan nombrado espíritu navideño.

Sora corría con agilidad a pesar del grueso abrigo que lo cubría. Aun que vivieran en un lugar cercano al mar, este año fue especialmente frió. Su bufanda ondeaba al viento cada vez que cambiaba de lugar el muchacho. Pero como es que esperaran que se mantuviera tranquilo? El ambiente lleno de luces de colores, música inundando el ambiente, olor dulce a pasteles y galletas que invadía todo el lugar, y ya estaba tan cercas!! Ese justo día era noche buena!!

No entendía como Kairi y Riku podían estar tan tranquilos justo en ese momento! Es decir; era la víspera de navidad!! El apenas podía tranquilizarse –en momentos-.

Se había escapado de su casa, en la que estaban haciendo todos los preparativos para la cena. Antes de que su madre se le pasara por la mente la idea de ponerlo a cocinar, Sora hizo una magistral huida. No, si todo lo que paso en su aventura le había servido para su vida diaria.

Su mirada inquieta se detuvo en el almacén de juguetes. Sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con todos aquellos juguetes. Tan nuevos y tan ansiosos de llegar a sus manos.

-Kairi!! Riku!! Vengan, vamos al almacén!- Alcanzo a gritar mientras se iba corriendo a dicho lugar.

Sus amigos solo lo veían entrar mientras unas discretas gotitas caían de sus cabezas.

-Mejor no dejarlo solo.-Riku siguió rápidamente al menor, seguido de la chica. A ellos si les costaba un poco mas correr con los abrigos, chamarras, guates y bufandas que llevaban encima.

Buscaron con la vista a su amigo pelos de púa. No fue tan difícil, solo había que seguir su rastro. Iba tan rápido que el ojo humano no podía verlo, pero si su sendero de objetos desacomodados; y a sus comentarios de "Whoaa, este es genial! Has visto sus luces? Mira este!!Es armable, lo que me entretendría con el!!"

-Cada año es igual con Sora…- Suspiro Kairi sonriendo a la imagen de ver a su amigo apretando todos los botones de un juguete.

-Claro, es un simplón- A pesar de las duras palabras de Riku, veía con alegría con su amigo. Y es que no le tendría tanto condenado cariño al joven si no fuera tan encantadoramente simplón.

-Miren este!! Es un barco pirata! No es genial? Las figuras se venden por separado… pero aun así es genial! Se parece tanto a ese perla negra en el que navegue!!

-Bueno, si has sido un buen niño tal vez Santa te lo traiga- Dijo Riku, burlándose ligeramente de su amigo.

El semblante de Sora se ensombreció totalmente. Le había dado justo en el nervio principal de su espíritu navideño.

_-Hola muchachos, vinieron a ver si están en mi lista de niños buenos? Cuales son sus nombres?- Pregunto el bonachón SandyClaws_

_-Um, Sora, señor- Respondió ilusionado de conocer en persona al legendario Santa._

_-Vamos a ver… Sora…Aquí estas. De acuerdo con mi lista, Sora…_

_La cara de Sora se iluminaba mas y mas mientras daba ligeros brinquitos en su lugar._

_-Tú dijiste hace siete años a todo el mundo que no creías en Santa Claus… eso es desafortunado._

_-Ahh…-Sora quedo derrumbado. Su expresión de desilusión total era casi dolorosa para el que lo viera._

_-Que tal Goofy y Donald?- preguntaron su amigo pato y escudero a Santa claus._

_Después de que la puerta hubiera sido sellada, Sora y su equipo planeaban irse a seguir su viaje._

_-Antes de que te vallas, Sora; creo que hay un amigo tuyo que, si recuerdo correctamente; fue el que te dijo que no existía Santa Claus?- Pregunto el mítico personaje._

_-Oh, Si…el dijo eso- recordó el muchacho, que en ese momento era casi vampiro. Nostálgico al recordar a su amigo extraviado._

_-Asegúrate de darle mis mejores deseos…_

_-Lo haré- prometió el chico de ojos azules- Pero… sabes donde puedo encontrar a Riku?._

_-No, pero no te rindas! Recuerda; si crees en Riku, lo encontraras. Justo como me encontraste- Vehementemente declaro el rey de la Navidad._

_-Claro!- Y Sora y compañía, emprendieron el camino de regreso._

Y ahora ese recuerdo llegaba a la mente de Sora. Una vez recuperado su amigo caía en cuenta de lo feo de la situación. Riku le había dicho que Santa Claus no existía. El siempre creyó en Riku, y aunque le dolió que lo dijera; le creyó. Y aunque parecía que la Navidad había perdido algo de brillo después de que le llegaran con esa "revelación", no dejo de encantarle esa época.

Después de conocer a Santa, esa parte volvió, y con creces. No importaba que no le regalase nada, existía y eso ya lo hacia feliz.

Pero ya venia siendo hora de que sacara el coraje que tenia dentro. Y que mejor momento que ahora que Riku tocabas ese tema; que concientemente había decidido _olvidar._

Riku se quedo extrañado de la cara tan triste que había adoptado la cara de Sora. De eso paso a un cierto miedo cuando la cara del otro empezó a volverse mas lúgubre… y algo le dijo que no iba bien cuando un aura negra comenzó a envolverlo.

-Riku, tú… Maldito!!!- El ojiazul puso una expresión de molestia infantil, que igual asusto al mas alto de sobremanera. Cosa que hizo reír a Kairi.

Aun así la chica se confundió con la reacción de en chico mas bajo.

-Que pasa?? Por que te enojas con el tan de repente?-Pregunto ella.

- Por que?? Preguntas "Por que"?- Las palabras salían dramáticas de la boca de el muchacho.- Por que, causa de Riku – Hincapié en el nombre- Santa no me volverá a traer regalos… De hecho, por su culpa no hubo regalos desde hace siete años!!

-Que? De que estas hablando??- Riku no entendía el balbuceo de su amigo. Solo sabia que el verlo enojado NO era algo bueno.

-Tu me dijiste cuando era niño que no existía Santa. Y te creí. Y cuando conocí a Santa…

-Conociste… a Santa? Conociste a Santa??- Incrédulo Interrumpió el peliplateado. De que le estaba hablando Sora?

-Si!! Lo conocí, y ya no estoy mas en su lista de "Niños buenos" Por que dije no creer en el…

-Y por que ya no eres un niño- De vuelta interrumpió el alto ojiverde. Lo dijo con mas seriedad. Era duro, pero no mentía en lo que decía.

Kairi solo veía alternadamente a cada uno de los muchachos cada vez que hablaban.

-Vamos, no peleen; justo hoy que será noche buena!!- Trato de calmar los ánimos.

-No es el punto si soy niño o no; quiero que te disculpes.- declaro firmemente el maestro de la Keyblade.

-Disculparme? Por que? Por decirte la verdad; que Santa Claus no existe?

-Riku, no digas eso aquí!- regaño Kairi al ver como estaba rodeados de pequeños, que veían con horror al alto chico.

Riku mantuvo la mirada firme en su amigo, viendo como el semblante de enojo no se iba de su delicada cara. Ya no eran igual que antes. Ya no pelearían por cualquier tontería por el simple hecho de querer ganar. No pensaba seguir con su guerra de miradas; y si, se podía decir que se sentía un poco –solo un poco- culpable de haber sido el, el monstruo que había acabado con las ilusiones de un pequeño Sora hace tanto tiempo. Pero, que ahora después de años ya años viniera a reclamarle, y encima se enojara con algo que no hizo con mala intención. Y le pedían _disculparse_ de una forma tan imperativa. El se consideraba ya una persona madura y razonable… pero es que Sora le conseguía tumbarle toda esa madures que presumía.

-Mira, Sora- Trato de decir calmadamente- Admito que, en _ese_ momento; tal vez fui… cruel por decirte eso. Pero, lo dije por que de verdad lo sabia; no por que quería hacerte sentir mal. Y no me voy a disculpar por algo que dije, de lo que estoy seguro, y que paso hace años.

Sora junto mas sus cejas a la par que tensaba mas la quijada. Lo que decía Riku podía ser cierto, y podía tener la razón. Pero aquí no era cuestión de razón, ni de lógica. Se sentía mal de que sus navidades desde la infancia a la fecha hubieran sido cuartadas por Riku. No era cuestión de orgullo, ni de ganar. Y no cambiaria ningún hecho. Y la culpa podría ser también propia por creerle al zoquete de Riku. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Era tonto, e infantil… pero, rayos!! Tenia quince años! Claro que podía ser infantil si quería! Una disculpa solo para sentirse bien. No era mucho pedir. Por que tenia que ser Riku tan necio y poco comprensivo?.

-Solo… discúlpate.- Pidió mas que exigir.

-No tengo _por que_ disculparme.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Riku antes de salir de la tienda.

-Hey, Riku- Llamo Kairi mientras los dos lo veían alejarse.

-Estupido Riku…- dijo por lo bajo el castaño.

-Sora, no te enfades, menos este día. Tu sabes que Riku es así, y que no se disculpara aunque lo sienta- Le decía su amiga. A veces tenia que ser mediadora entre los adolescentes, pero eso cada vez era menos frecuente. Parecía que los dos se enteraban perfectamente de lo que pensaban.

-Pero, es que esto es importante para mi- la cara de enojo del chico cambio por una que mostraba el que de verdad le dolía aun ese hecho pasado. Y el que Riku no entendiera el alcance de lo que de niño había dicho.- Solo… quiero que; no que se disculpe… quiero saber que le importa. Aunque el no crea. Yo creo, y quisiera que el creyera! Pero se que no lo hará; por eso quiero que… saber… que…- El ojiazul no sabia muy bien como expresar en palabras lo que sentía- el que le importa que… pues, me quito parte de la ilusión de navidad…

-Si le importa Sora, y tu lo sabes- la chica sonrió comprensiva al otro, mientras le revolvía su alborotado cabello.- Pero, el aun es muy terco. Si le pides como un reclamo no lo hará. Y… si se lo dices como lo acabas de decir, terminara pidiéndote perdón.

-Que?? Estas loca? No le voy a decir!!- Sora se sorprendió de la opción que ofreció su amiga. Decirle a Riku "Di que te importa, para que no me sienta como un pequeño engañado aun ahora después de siete años… y ahora abrázame". Eso, señores y señoras; iba a ser algo que no saldría de la boca de el guerrero de la keyblade.

Kairi rió. En serio que sus amigos eran unos tontos. Aun así los quería, y le molestaba el hecho de que justamente el día del buen rollo y pasársela bien se tuvieran que enojar entre ellos, por la razón que fuera.

-Mejor sigamos a Riku- Tomo la mano del muchacho y lo jalo hacia afuera buscando al alto peliplateado.

Y el susodicho estaba parado justo fuera de la tienda, esperando pacientemente. Aunque su rostro aun mostraba que seguía un tanto molesto. Pero era molestia lo que tenia?

-Hey Riku, que bueno que no hayas decidido irte- Dijo casualmente la castaña.

-No, venimos juntos; no? Así que no pienso irme a ningún lado sin que vengan conmigo…- contesto muy neutral, pareciendo que lo dicho fue mas por obligación que una afirmación dicha por convicción.

-Que detalle de tu parte… eso de que te importemos- soltó Sora, tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible. Aunque su cara, la cual se desvió viendo un punto muerto cualquiera, decía que realmente no estaba muy alegre.

-No te deberías sorprender. _Siempre _demuestro que me importan, a menos que sea en una _gran_ tontería.- respondió mordazmente el aludido. Sora nunca se ponía así con el, ni siquiera cuando eran mas chicos, y por lo tanto mas cabeza dura. Por que de repente tanta hostilidad?.

Kairi tuvo que intervenir una vez más. La maniobra mas efectiva era cambiar drásticamente de tema. Y cambiar la locación.

-Ehh, muchachos; vamos a ver el árbol de la plaza!! Vallamos rápido!- Y esta vez tomo la mano de sus dos acompañantes, arrastrándolos hasta llegar al gran y majestuoso árbol que se erguía en el centro de la plaza.- No es maravilloso? Verlo me hace pensar en lo afortunada que soy de tener amigos que me quieran tanto y con los que tengamos lazos tan unidos…

Después de pronunciar eso, discretamente la muchacha observo los rostros de los otros dos. Si, cuando les tocaba la vena de la amistad quedaban desarmados a cualquier disputa. Así había sido siempre.

Los dos muchachos dijeron un desganado "Seh" a la afirmación de Kairi, mientras desviaban la mirada hacia los lados.

Ella se alejo un poco apropósito, con el pretexto de ver más de cerca el arbol.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo lleno la atmósfera entre Riku y Sora, que seguían desviando la mirada, pero ahora un poco avergonzados.

-Así que…- comenzó Riku, aun sin atreverse a ver a Sora- Conociste a Santa…

-Así es. Mientras te buscaba a ti y al rey Mickey… es tan regordete como me lo imaginaba.- El chico de pelos de púa tampoco veía al otro.

-Mmm, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

Sora giro su rostro hacia su amigo. Ligera sorpresa se asomaba en el. Observo la cara de Riku, seguía viendo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sora, pero notaba como su semblante se hacia mas pacifico, mas calmado.

Sonrió ligeramente. Era Riku… y esa era una manera que demostraba que le importaba.

_-Le importa._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Hasta luego!! Feliz Navidad!!- Se despedía Sora en la puerta de su casa, agitaba la mano a sus amigos que se alejaban agitando también sus manos.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Riku por un buen momento, hasta que el alto decidió que lo mejor era fijarse por donde caminaba.

Podía decir que se sentía mejor. Aun le incomodaba el asunto con Riku, por que sabia que fue no muy simpático de su parte gritar por lo que había pasado en su infancia, aun le molestaba el que Riku, cuales fuera sus intenciones le dijera que no existía Santa, le alegraba que al otro no pusiera en duda su palabra de que conoció a Santa… Le incomodaba el haberse peleado con el…

"Mañana arreglare las cosas con el. Si le llevo comida de la que preparamos en mi casa, todo se solucionara" Pensó con positivismo entrando a su casa, y saludando a todos los que estuvieran, y escapando de nuevo cuando su madre se le acercaba a reñirlo por no haber ayudado en los preparativos.

Habían comido, habían bebido, incluso habían cantado, y ya era bastante noche. En la casa de Sora todo era un desastre; platos sucios sobre la mesa, vasos esparcidos por el lugar, basura por aquí y por allá; pero al diablo!! Ya mañana arreglarían todo! O mas bien, ya en unas horas lo arreglarían.

Sora se encontraba en una ventana de la sala de su casa, observando la luna. Todo era tranquilidad, ya todos los demás se habían retirado a dormir. El no tardaría en irse a su propia cama, el sueño ya se hacia insoportable. Pero, no solo le encantaba admirar la luna, si no que también esperaba ver pasar a Santa por el cielo invernal. Aunque no trajera nada para el, le encantaría saludarlo.

Sus ojos ya pesaban, sus parpados se cerraban solos y en cualquier momento podía caer al suelo, y quedarse justo ahí completamente dormido.

Un fuerte bostezo le hizo que sus ojos lagrimaran, mientras se los tallaba con fuerzas… Solo un poco mas, solo tenia que soportar un poco mas y tal vez vería a Sandy Claws.

Se recargo en el marco de la ventana, en la que también se encontraba sentado. Solo descansaría sus ojos un momento, solo eso…

Solo un momento…

Un pestañeo…

….Zzzz…..

Sora no pudo contenerse mas, y termino dormido en el marco de la ventana.

"Que? Que es ese ruido?"- Se pegunto el chico entre sueños, podía escuchar unas ruidos muy leves, como se objetos siendo movidos. Era un sueño? No tenia la fuerza para despertarse, los escuchaba como si vinieran de lejos.

Por reflejo abrió los ojos, sin ser conciente realmente de lo que hacia. No estaba despierto, pero ya no estaba completamente dormido.

En ese estado pudo ver una sombra que se encontraba agachada… estaba junto al árbol?? De verdad era un sueño?

-Quien??- comenzó a preguntar, aun estando en un estado de sopor y sin darse mucha cuenta de la realidad.

Fue como si la sombra voltease a verlo y se levantara con tranquilad hacia el. Se poso a su lado y dijo un quedo y relajante "Shhh"

-Vuelve a dormir…- le pidió quedamente. Esa voz ya la conocía, la conocía muy bien…

No importaba, le había pedido que se durmiera. Y su cuerpo parecía secundar eso.

Cerro sus ojos. Dormir, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sora sintió como era envuelto por un par de brazos, aun estando dormido. Sintió movimiento, ya no estaba apoyado en el duro marco de madera. Por instinto acerco su cara hacia el cálido pecho de quien lo cargaba. Un poco mas de movimiento, y luego la suavidad de una cobija.

-Feliz Navidad, Sora- De nuevo la voz… era una voz masculina y calmada. Lo relajaba, podía sentir como si sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa ante esta voz.

"Feliz Navidad…" Respondió su subconsciente, para seguir sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Sora!! Despierta y ven a ver!!- La voz aguda de su madre llego a los oídos de el muchacho. Estaba en un lió de cobijas y almohadas sobre su cama. Un ligero hilo de baba escurrió de su boca cuando con poca agilidad se sentó en su cama.

-Maaahnnmmm??- Fue el sonido incoherente que pronuncio sus cuerdas vocales mientras se tallaba los ojos con el torso de la mano para desperezarse.

Ir a ver?? A la sala? Que seria?

Con pereza se levanto, pisando descalzo el frió piso. Ni siquiera se cambio la ropa para irse a la cama.

Momento… Cuando se había ido a la cama??

-Será… que soy sonámbulo?- se interrogo a si mismo Sora aun extrañado de levantarse en su cuarto. Siguió su camino hacia la sala.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver la imagen. El arbolito navideño que se encontraba en medio del lugar tenía varios regalos de diversos tamaños.

-Ahhh!! –Grito emocionado para lanzarse directamente al pie del árbol a tomar todos los paquetes- Genial!! Regalos!! Tu los pusiste, mama?? –Le grito a su madre, que se encontraba ahora juntando los platos sucios.

-No, no son míos! No te parece extraordinario?- contesto la mama, igual de emocionado que su pequeño- Debiste de haber sido muy buen chico este año para que te llegaran tantas cosas!

-Hey, mira! Aquí también hay algo para ti!- Sora paso feliz un pequeño paquete a su progenitora. Todos tenían una pequeña etiqueta de decía su destinatario. La mayoría eran para el. No podía estar mas contento!!

-Regalos!! Regalos!!- Y sin ningún cuidado abrió los paquetes uno por uno. Todos eran cosas que el había querido desde mitad de el año!!- Santa! Tú sabes bien lo que quiero!!.

Había un paquete envuelto de forma irregular, y muy mal envuelto… ahora que lo pensaba, todos los paquetes estaban mal envueltos.

-Me pregunto que será…- al quitar el papel, una pequeña espada de madera cayo al piso. Tenia un mal tallado "SORA" en el mango.

-Ah!! Mi espada! Pensé que la había perdido cuando la isla desapareció…- nostálgico tomo la espadita. Le traía tantos recuerdos. Le tenia un especial aprecio a aquel juguete, por que el mismo lo había hecho.

"Junto con Riku…" recordó, ensanchando su sonrisa.

_-Si crees en Riku, lo encontraras…- Le dijo Santa._

-Riku…-murmuro Sora-…Riku!

El muchacho de ojos azules se levanto del suelo

-Mama! Ahora vuelvo, debo de hacer una visita!- Grito al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo y salía hacia la helada calle.

Corrió con fuerzas, mas y mas rápido, no faltaba mucho para llegar.

Ahí estaba, una casa no muy lejos de la de el. Estaba ahí la puerta, pero el no iría hacia la puerta. Trepo por la fachada, hasta que llego a la parte posterior de la casa. Era realmente fácil entrar a esa casa sin usar la puerta, además de que tenia experiencia. Desde que era chico conocía la manera de entrar… y de llegar hasta un balcón que daba a un patio en el interior de la casa.

Sin hacer ruido entro a ella, y todo la puerta que daba hacia el balcón. Primero débilmente, hasta hacer los golpes a la puerta mas fuertes e insistentes.

Pudo ver una silueta alta acercarse dando pasos irregulares y arrastrando los pies.

Abrió un Riku mas dormido que nada, que iba vestido en un pantalón de franela, una sudadera y unas pantuflas azules.

-Mnnnhhhh, Sora… que haces tan temprano?- Alcanzo a balbucear conteniendo un bostezo.

-Feliz Navidad Riku!!- Exclamo alegre el otro chico, sonriendo ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos. –No creerás lo que paso!!

-Ahhh… que paso?- Pregunto después de un bostezo el peliplateado.

-Santa llego a mi casa!! Llego a mi casa anoche!!- Exclamo levantando los brazos con emoción.

-En serio?- el ojiverde alzo una ceja viendo fijamente al otro.

-Si!! Llego en la noche mientras todos estábamos dormidos!! Que te parece?

-Vaya!- Cruzo los brazos y puso una sonrisa divertida- No lo creo! Llego a tu casa a dejar regalos?

-Así es!! Incluso dejo algo para mi Mama!- Sora daba pequeños saltos.

-Tal vez, después de conocerte te debió de regresar a la lista de buenos chicos- Riku le sonrió aun mas, cerrando los ojos al chico castaño.

-Pues… no creo, por que ya no soy un niño. Así que yo pienso…- Sora puso una expresión mas seria mientras se acercaba al otro muchacho, hasta estar bastante cercanos el uno del otro- Que alguien debió de haberle ayudado.

Riku abrió los ojos, viendo directamente a las orbes del mas bajito.

-Tu crees eso? Quien podría ayudarle?- Pregunto, subiendo su mirada al techo en gesto de estar pensando.

-Pues… no se! Yo creo que la misma persona que me llevo a mi cama mientras estaba dormido.- Respondió poniendo una mano en su barbilla, en expresión pensativa.

-Crees que haya sido la misma persona?- Le pregunto Riku.

-Sip! Eso creo- Una magistral sonrisa, mas calida que las acostumbradas cubrió la cara del chico- Pero, tu dime; después de que tu me llevaste a mi cuarto, no lo viste entrar?- Pregunto ahora el con fingida ingenuidad.

La cara de Riku tomo un color rojo, mas acentuado en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo reír al dueño de la Keyblade.

-Estee… creo que no me fije…- Atrapado! Había sido descubierto! Aun podría Riku negarlo todo?.

-No? Entonces, creo que si fue la misma persona…- Sora se puso de puntas para alanzar mejor a Riku, y darle un abrazo.

-Se suponía que no debías de enterarte…- Confeso Riku, sonriendo y cerrando sus brazos a la espalda de Sora, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de este.- Casi aborto la misión al verte en la ventana.

-Hehe…- Rió Sora- Tu los entregaste por el… Y yo no te tengo ningún regalo- Le dijo mientras se separaban de el abrazo.

-No hace falta. Después de todo yo arruine tus navidades, no?- Pregunto aun feliz.

-No. No importan los regalos, tu estuviste en todas las ocasiones conmigo. Eso lo compensa todo.- Miro a los profundos ojos verdes de el chico mayor.

-Gracias, Sora…- La sonrisa mas tierna que Sora le hubiera visto a Riku ahora cubría su rostro. La mirada de Riku se fijo en un papelito que parecía pegado en el hombro de la chaqueta de Sora. Con calma decidió quitárselo. Estaba muy bien pegado, parecía cocido a el. Pero el había visto ya antes ese abrigo, no recordaba que eso estuviera ahí.

Cuando lo quito, vio que era una nota. Una muy pequeña, con grandes letras rojas en el.

-Que es esto?- cuestiono mientras acercaba el papel a su cara para leerlo.

-Que es que?- Curioso dijo Sora, viendo que le había sido quitado un papelito de encima. No lo había visto.

Riku abrió grandes los ojos al leer la nota, Fijando su ahora sus ojos en Sora, viéndolo sorprendido.

Sora no entendió la expresión con la que lo veían. Riku vio el papel algo perplejo, para después verlo a el, y de vuelta a la nota.

-Dice algo?- Pregunto aun sin comprender.

Riku arrugo el papelito y lo tiro al suelo, sonriéndole al chico.

-No, nada… pero; puedo pedirte mi regalo de navidad??- se encorvo solo un poco para estar mas a la altura de Sora.

El mas bajo entendió aun menos.

-Pero, ya te dije; no te traje nada…- dijo sintiéndose un poco mal.

- Entonces…- La cara de el alto se acerco aun mas al rostro de el ojiazul, la cual se encendió causa de la cercanía del otro. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía el rostro de Riku, ver sus finas facciones y como el maldito sonreía a la cara nerviosa que el sentía que tenia- Puedo tomarlo yo?

Sora sentía como todo se detenía a su alrededor. Solo estaban el, y Riku, con esa sonrisa que le inquietaba… no solo por el hecho de que estaba a solo centímetros de su propia cara, si no por que era algo… algo… algo perturbadoramente encantadora.

-S…si…- dijo en un suspiro, sorprendiéndose el mismo de haberlo dicho sin pensarlo.

El rostro de Riku se acerco aun mas, tan lentamente que le pareció una eternidad a Sora.

"Cierra los ojos… _ciérralos_" Se dijo Sora así mismo, sin saber la razón, sentía a Riku acercarse. Y el no se alejaría. Cerro con fuerzas sus ojos a la expectativa de ese contacto que presentía venir.

Un suave contacto, con apenas presión. Sintió como los labios de Riku se sobreponían a los suyos de una forma lenta y tierna.

Sus parpados se relajaron, aun sin abrirse, apenas asimilada las sensaciones cuando el otro termino por retirarse despacio. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de el joven alto, que lo veía con sus verdes ojos mas brillantes y felices que en ninguna otra navidad, aun cuando este creía en Santa.

-Feliz Navidad, Sora- Le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

Sora aun permanecía inmóvil, sin poner en marcha de nuevo su mente, que parecía haberse trabado en el momento en el que Riku se le acerco tan peligrosamente a su cara.

Solo sentía sus mejillas ponerse mas y mas calientes a la mirada de esas orbes verdes que no se despegaban de el.

-Si ese es tu regalo, será muy fácil escogerte presentes para las fiestas- Dijo Sora cuando por fin su lengua y su cerebro se decidieron cooperar. Una boba sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los verdes del otro.

Riku rió al comentario del bajito.

-No pensé que fueras tan tacaño… Y solo será en días festivos?- Dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la cadera.

-Pues… mayormente, si.-Se acerco a el aun con la boba sonrisa, dándole de nuevo un abrazo en el que enterró su rostro en el cuello del alto.- Feliz Navidad a ti, Riku.

Cuando se separaron, Riku tomo la mano del ojiazul.

-Quieres pasar a comer lo que quedo ayer? Te encantara lo que prepare.- Riku comenzó a jalar débilmente al otro al interior de la casa.

-Si, pero… solo si ahora cocinas mejor que el año pasado- Rió antes de seguir al alto al interior de la casa.

El contenido de la nota aun rondaba por la mente de el alto peliplateado. Y el que no creia en eso de la navidad.

" _De: Santa Claus._

_Para: Riku._

_Que tus deseos se cumplan en esta navidad"_

_The End._

_Omake!! Pero te digo, Si te molesta el lime, no te acerques! No leas si el Yaoi Lime no te gusta, avisados están :D_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Ahhh…ahhh…- débiles sonidos salían de la boca de Sora, mientras trataba de aun tomar aire para sus pulmones. Sus ojos entrecerrados apenas brillaban en la poco iluminada habitación.

Las manos que le acariciaban la espalda lo obligaron a levantarse, quedando sentado sobre el dueño de tales manos.

La cara sonrojada de Sora se apoyo en el pecho que tenia frente a el. Sus propias manos acariciaban la nuca de largo cabello plateado de su compañero.

-Ahhh… Riku…- Sora cerro los ojos al momento que Riku acercaba sus labios a besarlo con desesperación, lentamente, y en momentos con mas urgencia. La respiración de ambos se volvía mas pesada.

Las manos de Sora se entrelazaron tras el pálido cuello del ojiverde, apoyándose mejor para poder seguir con su movimiento ascendente y descendente.

-Sora…Hnnn- Roncos sonidos eran lo único que podía pronunciar el ojiverde, que con los ojos cerrados solo lanzaba pesados suspiros.

Los movimientos de ambos se hacían mas rápidos, a la ves que mas descoordinados.

Riku volvió a recostar al mas bajo, posicionándose sobre el, sin perder nunca el contacto. Sora se abrazo con fuerza a la espalda de el alto, mas suspiros y gemidos que no controlaba eran todo lo que llegaba a los oídos de Riku, cosa que le desquiciada de una embriagante manera.

Respiraba tan rápido que lo mareaba, un calor que lo invadía desde el interior de su cuerpo y se extendía por todo este le hacia no pensar en nada mas que en el joven Ojiazul que tenia entre sus brazos.

-Sora… te amo…-le decía entre cada jadeo incoherente que lograba articular.

-Y….ahhh… yo …yo también…- Respondía apenas manteniendo el sentido de la realidad. Las palabras sobraban. Para que decirse lo que ya bien sabían?? Pero, era esa necesidad constante de que el otro supiera lo que sentían lo que los obligaba a repetírselo.

Ya no podía mas, ahora era el momento. Sora no pudo evitar jadear pesadamente, mientras su respiración agitada se aceleraba aun mas. Unas fuertes contracciones sacudieron todo su sistema, una fuerte sensación que lo obligo a gritar el nombre de Riku, grito que fue callado por un beso de este, el cual al sentir como el más chico tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo tampoco pudo seguir mas. Lo abrazo aun mas cerca de el mientras el ojiazul arqueaba la espalda, marcando sus uñas en la espalda de el de pelo largo.

Riku dejo salir un fuerte suspiro al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle completo.

Sora callo cansado a la cama, y Riku se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el castaño, el cual comenzó a acariciar su cabello y enredar sus dedos en el.

Después de un tiempo, en el cual los dos comenzaban a respirar con naturalidad, El alto se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sora.- Le dijo dándole como bonus una sonrisa, mientras lo veía con ternura.

Sora rió como colegiala avergonzada. Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio solo disfrutando la compañía.

-Sabes que, Riku?- Pregunto el mas chico sin dejar de acariciar la nuca de el aludido.

-Que cosa?.

-Nos hemos vuelto muy tacaños con los regalos…

Riku ahogo una risa, tratando de mantener la compostura para responderle.

-Nunca has oído que las mejores cosas de la vida no cuestan?.- Se levanto para ver a los ojos a Sora.

-Si, pero…- Sora desvió la mirada de las orbes que lo veían.

-Pero??.

-Pero…- Volvió a ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes- Yo quiero un Play Station 3…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Y Fin!!!

Condenadamente cursi!! Y algo atrasado… pero, desde junio que quería escribirlo u.u.

Quisiera culpar a mi familia por este atraso; hacer tantas celebraciones en días consecutivos!!

Aun así, espero que les guste!!

Y felices fiestas a Todos XD.

Axel- Hey!! Por que no hemos merecido ni una mención??

Maru-Ahh, pues… es que comprenderás, que se supone que esto sigue la linea de la historia y eso…

Axel- Y?

Maru- Pues… no me hagas revivir el dolor que me hizo sentir el juego ToT.

Axel- Que?? Después de ser los favoritos del publico, ni siquiera nos pones un ligero cameo??

Maru- Ahí esta Roxas!! Si tanto quieres, ve y apapachalo o algo por la época!!

Axel- Yeah!! Pues eso haré :D

Roxas- Ah!! Déjame respirar Axel!! Tu abrazo me asfixia X.x!!

Maru- Awwww, ahora si todos tenemos un final feliz! XD

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
